Code Geass: Lelouch of the Graveyard R3
by Prince Harming
Summary: Day after day Lelouch watches over his little sister. But one day he can no longer bear what his little sister is becoming without his guidance and blesses the world of the living with his presence once more – and brings along his new friend for the ride.
1. ReTurn 01: The Day a Demon Revives

**CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE GRAVEYARD R3****  
**_Revival, Resurrection, Return._**  
Re;Turn 01: **The Day a Demon Revives

Lelouch vi Britannia the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, was bored.

It wasn't that there was nothing to do in the World of C, where the souls of the dead resided, it was just that the only thing Lelouch wanted to do was watch over his beloved little sister, which – if Lelouch was honest with himself – was rather boring.

His brooding was interrupted by a loud "yo, _Lulu_!" and an arm slung over his shoulders, belonging to one Naoto Kozuki, Lelouch's new best friend (the two had quickly bonded over their unhealthy obsessions toward their little sisters.)

"What is it, Naoto?" Lelouch asked, a look of annoyance crossing his face, "I don't interrupt your Kallen-watching time, do I? So why must you bother me during my Nunnally-watching?"

"Oh, please!" Naoto said with a huge grin that reminded him of Kallen, "it's not like you were enjoying it. Just admit it; your sister has a pretty boring life." His grin widened, "my Kallen, on the other hand, is wonderful to watch. It's like the world's best action movie – with shower scenes!"

"Uh-huh..." Lelouch said, a sly smirk crossing his face. "I bet it has sex scenes too, with the way she and Gino have been lately..."

"H-hey now!" Naoto's eyes widened slightly, "their relationship isn't like that at all!"

_He's in denial_, Lelouch thought, amused.

It was then that on the large screen in front of them where one could see the back of Nunnally's head (who was sitting on her throne in a room all by herself). There was knock, before the room's only door opened to reveal Zero, who promptly walked forward and knelt before the Empress.

"Your majesty," Zero said respectfully, he head bowed.

Nunnally smiled amusedly. "I've told you before, Suzaku, you don't have to be like that with me."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the screen. He wasn't sure how Nunnally had discovered Zero's identity. He had told Suzaku not to reveal who he was to anyone and Suzaku had followed that order, so...

"Of course...Nunnally." Zero said in a slightly less formal tone, before standing up. In one quick motion, he removed his mask to reveal Suzaku's smiling face. "Better?" He asked.

"Much!" Said Nunnally cheerfully.

Behind Lelouch, Naoto grinned. "She seems happy to see him," he said slyly.

"Shut up! They're not like that!" Lelouch retorted irritably.

_He's in denial_, Naoto thought, echoing Lelouch's earlier amusement.

"Oh!" Suzaku said suddenly and stepped forward, "your face..."

"My face?" Asked a confused Nunnally to the approaching Suzaku.

"Yeah, it's..." He trailed off as his own face was mere inches away from Nunnally's.

"Suzaku—"

Whatever was about to happen next was cut off with a loud "I CAN'T WATCH ANYMORE OF THIS!" from Lelouch as he turned off the screen.

"Told you so," said a chuckling Naoto.

"Shut up!" Snapped Lelouch. "I can't believe this! As the Empress of Britannia she could have almost any man in the world she desires and she chose _Suzaku_? The man who _sold me out to the Emperor_?"

"I thought you two made up...?" Naoto asked with a raised eyebrow, but Lelouch waved the question off.

"I need to go to talk to someone...don't bother me, alright?" He commanded, giving Naoto the glare he'd practiced as a child in preparation for his chess matches with Schneizel, before storming off to parts unknown.

* * *

"There!" Exclaimed Suzaku cheerfully as he finished wiping Nunnally's face clean.

Nunnally smiled awkwardly. "Um, thank you, Suzaku. But could you not do that again, please?" She asked politely.

"Oh right!" Suzaku said embarrassedly rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about getting so close before, but I couldn't really see properly in the light – I'm used to seeing through Zero's mask which is a lot darker." He lowered his hand from his head and nodded. "Yeah, I won't do that again...sorry, I guess since you can see again you'd probably want to look after yourself..."

"Well, it's not just that..." Nunnally trailed off, looking away. "It's just that the one who used to do that was Onii-sama, so..."

"Oh." Said Suzaku in realization, with a loss of what else to say.

"C.C. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! STOP IGNORING ME!" Lelouch shouted somewhere within the World of C.

Ever since C.C. had found a new person to make a contract with – some weirdo who drove a cart – it had been pretty much impossible to talk to her, since she had taken to ignoring him in favour of playing 'peasant role-play' with her newest Mao.

And then when Lelouch was on the brink of giving up, C.C. finally responded; _I heard you the first time, Lelouch. Jeez, you're even bitchier than Marianne was..._

Lelouch twitched slightly at the comment but ignored it, more important matters on his mind.

"Listen," he snapped as he glared in front of him where he was pretending C.C.'s face was. "I need you to bring me back to life."

There was long pause before C.C. finally replied with _...what._

"Damn it C.C., this is no time for messing around! That bastard Suzaku is making moves on my sister – and not one of the ones I don't care what he does to, either!"

_I see. And because of that, you want me to _bring you back to life_? _She asked with a hint skepticism.

"Yes, exactly!"

_...fine. I'll do it, but only if you stop bothering me._

Lelouch blinked in surprise. He hadn't actually been aware C.C. _could_ do that, he just wanted to take his frustrations out on someone and annoying C.C. was always a good way of doing so.

"Yeah, of co-" His reply was cut off by the sound of footsteps, and he looked over his shoulder to see Naoto walking over to him. Obviously he had paid no attention to Lelouch telling him not to bother him.

_But that glare is perfect! _Thought a somewhat confused Lelouch.

"You shouldn't just ditch me like, that, _Lulu_!" He said with a shake of his head, "I have no one else to talk to around here, after all."

Suddenly thousands of thoughts and calculations flew through Lelouch's head, and he turned back to where he imagined C.C.'s head to be.

"Can I bring a friend along?"

_...eh. Sure, why not._

_

* * *

_In the middle of nowhere, the code on C.C.'s head suddenly began to glow causing a flash of light to appear in front of her, which gave birth to two bodies.

_That's all it takes?_ Thought a rather unimpressed Lelouch.

"Woah!" Came the shocked response from Naoto, "what the hell happened?"

"I brought the two of you back to life, per the conditions of Lelouch and I's new contract." She said giving them both a bored look. "Now Lelouch, you have to hold up to your end of the bargain an never bother me again." And with that, she got onto the cart behind her which promptly sped off into the distance.

"Huh." Was all that was said by the dumbfounded Naoto.

Conveniently at that moment, a pair of Britannians dressed in typical farm clothing came out of seemingly nowhere to investigate what all the noise was about. They were greeted by a smirking Lelouch, who made eye contact with the two and activated his Geass.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you – _get on the ground and do_ _push-ups_!"

When the two easily fell under the control of his Geass and did as they were ordered, Lelouch threw back his head and laughed maniacally.

He was back.


	2. ReTurn 02: Orange and Pink

**CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE GRAVEYARD R3  
**_Revival, Resurrection, Return._**  
Re;Turn 02: **Orange and Pink

"I still think we shouldn't walk," complained Lelouch for about the thousandth time that day.

It had all started when Lelouch, upon discovering where exactly in the world they were, had decided that the best course of action would be to make their way to Jeremiah's farm.

Naoto however, had insisted that they walk there, claiming it would be good exercise for their new bodies.

So here they were, walking to a farm in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey, Lulu," Naoto said, turning around to face him (Naoto was obviously the faster walker.)

Lelouch frowned at the nickname.

"I told you not to call me that anymore," he said using his practiced glare.

"Aww, c'mon why the change in attitude," Naoto whined, "I call you that all the time."

"Yes, but I was dead then. It's different now."

"...no, not really."

"Naoto?"

"Yeah?"

Lelouch looked into Naoto's eyes and activated his geass.

"I command you not to call me L-" He stopped his command when suddenly Naoto turned around and ran off.

"H-hey! Don't run away when I'm trying to geass you!" Lelouch shouted after him as he gave chase.

* * *

Kallen let out a sigh as stared down at the picture she was holding in her hands.

It was picture of her, her mother and Naoto from the days before Naoto's death.

Even after all the good the Black Knights had brought to the world, Kallen still missed the old days when things had been so simple.

Still, she had the future to look forward too, the future that Lelouch had laid out for them.

She let another sigh escape her lips. Even after all Lelouch had done, she couldn't bring herself to hate him, and even finally moved on.

"Look at the smile," a voice interrupted her thoughts, "thinking about Gino again?"

"What?" She exclaimed shocked, before she glared up at the voice, "Ohgi!"

Ohgi burst into laughter, before quickly trying to hide it. "S-sorry Kallen," he chuckled.

"Hmph!" She glared harder, before her anger turned into curiosity. "So why are you here anyway, Ohgi?"

"Well, the United Nations are having a meeting, which I have to attend," he explained, "you're going too, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Security is getting smaller every day," Ohgi sighed, "ever since the Emperor's death, there have been no attacks, radicals or anything...I guess I'm just a little worried something is going to happen at the conference."

"Don't worry," Kallen assured him, "me and the Guren will be there if anything happens!"

Ohgi chuckled. "I'm counting on you."

* * *

Finally, the two had arrived at Jeremiah's farm.

Or rather, Naoto had finally arrived after dragging Lelouch over halfway there.

"You really do suck at psychical things, Lulu," Naoto commented.

"I... thought... that... would... have... already... been... made... apparent... by... now." Lelouch panted, completely out of breath.

"Yeah, yeah," Naoto waved him off, "so you said this guy would help you out, right?"

"Yes," Lelouch managed to get out while pulling himself off the ground, "or at least, he knew my true intentions, so he won't kill me on sight, anyway."

The two walked over to the door and Lelouch knocked, and waited half-a-minute before it opened.

"Welcome to Gottwald Orange Farm, how can I hel-Your Majesty?" Jeremiah tried for a moment to comprehend what he saw, before falling into a faint.

"Huh," said Anya in a bored voice, who had been standing behind Jeremiah, "that was unexpected."

* * *

After Jeremiah had gotten over his shock, the four of them had sat around a table in the dining room and Lelouch had explained his situation to them.

"Isn't it a bit...risky?" Jeremiah frowned, "if anyone finds out you're alive, all the good the Zero Requiem brought will be destroyed."

"I know that! But...Suzaku, with Nunnally! We're talking about something more important than peace here!"

Jeremiah chose wisely not to comment.

"Anyway, we're gonna need a disguise and cover story for Lulu here..." Naoto trailed off and slowly a grin spread across his face. "Lulu...Lulu...that's it! You can be pretend to be a gi-"

"No."

"But you haven't even-"

"No."

"It's for the sake of peace, Lulu, _peace_!"

"I said _no_."

Jeremiah chuckled. "Well your majesty, I suppose you could pretend to be my son...although you'll probably need to dye your hair, at the very least."

Lelouch was pretty sure Jeremiah wasn't even old enough to be his father.

"Don't worry, Lulu," Naoto chuckled, throwing his arm over Lelouch's shoulder, "I'm sure you'll look great with blue hair!"

"You can be my son too, if you want," Anya offered.

Lelouch groaned.


End file.
